The True Senshi of Fire, Ice And Love
by debora diskey
Summary: Four Daughters Have been born in a single birth to a Lunar Queen creating a legend. Just who are the three cherished ones?


DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON IS NOT MINE THOUGH I WISH IT WERE.

PAIRINGS:

AMARA/SERENA

MICHELLE/DARIEN

TAIKI/AMY

SEIYA/SETSUNA

YATEN/LITA

I am labeling this story AU though I shouldn't have too. Because if you think about it all stories posted here are AU simply because they are the authors take on the worlds they're writing about. Also labeling it M (Mature) for language. Sorry peeps no sex in this one. If you want that read my first story. The only Sailor Senshi I'm even going to attempt to claim for my own is Sailor Uramoon. Simply because she's a physical combination of Uranus and Moon either through magical means or birth. I hope you like how I mess with the Sailor Moon gang this time.

Translations:

Shimatta Damn it

Kaze Wind

Koneko Kitten

THE TRUE SENSHI OF FIRE, ICE AND LOVE

A THOUSAND YEARS AGO

A young Queen with light lavender eyes and hair done up in a strange but pretty style was crying while she labored to bring her four daughters into the world. Her tears were caused by many things. Sadness that her husband had not lived to see them. Happiness that she would always have a piece of him in them to remember him. Pride that between the four of them they would be able to stop the big freeze that had been told of in prophecy. Due to occur in a little over a thousand years. Again sadness because for their own safety as soon as they were born. Three of the four would not only have to be sent to their fathers home-world but to the future. Only the five most loyal of the Queens Senshi four of who had daughters, one who was eternal and also the first and last of her blood-line, plus one other was in the room. The Queen was not even allowing her doctor who was also a Senshi into the room.

The eldest and eternal one was the Queen and Senshi of Pluto Setsuna. Two others of the five were half sisters. The eldest by two years of the two with short cropped blonde hair was Kaze Tenou. Queen of Uranus. Also known as Sailor Uranus. Her five year old daughter Amara stood at her side. The younger of the two was Michiru Kaioh. Queen of Neptune. Also known as Sailor Neptune. Her daughter Michelle stood on her mothers right. The fourth of the five was Queen Keiko of Saturn also known as Sailor Saturn. Her three year old daughter Hotaru stood at her side. The final one of the five was Queen Makoto of Jupiter. Her six month old daughter in her arms. When the first babe started to present itself feet first it was Queen Urania's daughter that said. Queen Serenity. I beg you let the doctors in here! Through gritted teeth the Queen of the Moon replied. No Amara! She is one of the ones destined to betray us to Beryl. For their own safety it can't be known I'm birthing four daughters and not just the one who'll be **your** princess! Amara gave her Queen no further argument as her own mother helped the Queens children into the world. But had to wonder briefly why an emphasis was put on the word your.

When the first of the Queens four daughters was born looking like her father. Serenity held her for a moment and said. Though were you are going you'll be known as Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter. You are truly Seiya Selene Tsukino. Princess of the Moon. Though I dare not name which you are also going to become the holder of an Inner Senshi power. The Queens first daughter was then handed to the Senshi who wore gold armor with a sword attached to her hip. Her loose flowing multi-colored hair looked like flame come to life. The Queens second daughter had chestnut colored hair and her fathers thoughtful dark purple eyes. She was named Taiki Selene Tsukino. But until the proper time would be known as Taiki Kou/Sailor Star Maker. She too was given over to the care of the Senshi in gold armor. The Queens third daughter had her fathers silver hair and cat green eyes. Though she would be known as Yaten Kou/Sailor Star Healer. She was truly Yaten Selene Tsukino.

When the first three of the Queens four daughters was in the golden senshi's arms Setsuna opened what was a time gate. She said. Sailor Galaxia. Though those three will always know of their true origins. Thanks to the spell that was cast when each was given the same middle name. For the sake of all that must come to pass. You will forever loose all memory of this time and place. If you still accept this fate and the fate you will have because of it step through the gate. If you do not, hand the three over to the care of Queen Saturnus so that she may take your place. Queen Serenity didn't get to see Galaxia accept her fate by walking through the time gate because her eyes were squished shut as she labored to bring her fourth and final daughter into the world.

Even as an infant the child's beauty could rival Aphrodite's. What with her golden hair and sky blue eyes. When Amara got her first good look at the newborn she realized why the Queen had said the Lunar Princess would be her princess. Amara lost her young heart to the minutes old princess and vowed to herself that one day she and Serena Tsukino would marry. When Amara handed the child back to Queen Serenity the Queen of the Moon removed her Silver Crystal from the chain around her neck. She placed the crystal in Amara's hand and said. Silver Crystal. There will come a time when the three my daughter trusts the most will betray her. Ironically it won't even be in battle. Please recognize Princess Amara as the one who will be allowed to use your power when my daughter can't. To route out her betrayers then transfer the power of the betrayers to the three cherished ones. For a brief moment the Silver Crystal and Amara's planetary symbol pulsed as one. Showing Amara had been accepted as its future but temporary mistress. When Amara asked how she would know when the time came for her to be the temporary holder of the crystal Serenity replied. The crystal will leave my daughters hand of its own accord and come to you.

18 years later June 29th

It was an hour before the start of the Lunar Princess' birthday party and the announcement of her betrothal to one of her many suitors. Prince's Endymion and Sapphire of Earth and Princess Amara from Uranus. Amara had to correct her thoughts for a moment though. Mentally knocking Endymion's twin off that list. Because she was currently leading the Royal Guard on a search for Prince Sapphire. Because two hours ago he'd cornered and raped her cousin Michelle. They were forced to abandon their search when Endymion ran up and said. He's escaped through a warp-hole. Not even Helios can locate him now! Amara cursed long and loud because she knew if the man/pegasus couldn't locate Sapphire then he was no-longer even in this star system.

A short while later as they was walking together towards the Grand Ballroom Amara asked. Well Endy are you hoping she'll choose you over me? The Prince's answer shocked her a bit. No because I love another. Though because of what happened she won't even look at me now. Says she doesn't even feel worthy of my love now. Amara replied. It's Michelle isn't it. When the prince nodded his head yes Amara told him. Just be patient with her right now and things will come to right. Hell if you stop and think about it you and Michi coming together is only natural. Because the Earth needs the seas and oceans to survive just as the seas and oceans need the Earth. Giving his best friend a quirky grin he replied. Just as the moon and wind need each other.

Amara's answering grin got even bigger a few minutes later when the princess announced her choice and the reason. My friends. I know many of you hoped I would choose Endymion but I can not. I choose Amara Princess of Uranus for it is to her my heart belongs. So tomorrow on the eighteenth anniversary of my birth it is to her I will pledge my life too. When both Michelle and Endymion approached her at her request, Princess Serena stood from the throne she'd been sitting in next to her mothers. When she walked down the three steps that separated them the princess rolled her eyes in annoyance when they both kneeled before her. I've told you two before you are my best friends. I don't allow my friends to bow to me as a servant. So stand up before I borrow mothers Eternal Moon Tier staff and hit you over the head with it! When they stood Princess Serena took Michelle's hands into hers. Keeping her voice low so that only these two could hear she said.

Michelle you are my best and truest friend. Please don't turn from Endymion because of what happened. Let him love and marry you. For it is only with the help of the Earth can the seas and oceans truly be healed. Thankfull that she wasn't going to lose the man she loved to her best friend Michelle hugged the princess tightly. Since the younger generation of senshi was required to be in their senshi forms for certain functions. Amara was in a transformed state when she pried her cousin away from the princess. Laughing softly she said. Neptune you're forgetting your own strength again. Koneko's turning purple from lack of air! Neptune was blushing deeply when she released her friend. A few moments later while they led the first dance of the evening Uranus said to her love. Well Koneko tomorrow after the wedding you'll be given control of the Silver Crystal and become Sailor Moon. What do you think of that? Serena replied. I don't want to learn to fight. Why can't I stay as I am? Uranus sighed. Koneko your mother has fought many battles against Beryl. This is something even you now have no choice in. Because one more use of the Silver Crystal's full unrestrained power will kill her. But it never will you. When her love asked why Uranus shook her head. We Outers and the Jovian Princess are sworn to silence as to the reason. But I promise I'll tell you myself the moment I am released from that vow. The princess accepted her loves answer and laid her head against Uranus' shoulder. She smiled slightly when she felt the Star locket Endymion and Amara had given her for a birthday present. It was a beautiful piece hand-crafted by Helios himself. When opened it played a song Amara had written for her. The princess was unaware someday it would be the key to bringing their friend Endymion back from darkness.

They didn't get a chance to savor the warmth of their bodies against each-other for it was then the Queens cat advisors Luna and Artemis ran into the room screaming at the top of their kitty lungs. We're under attack! We're under attack! Everyone to the armaments we need all we can to fight! Uranus cursed. SHIMATTA! Spying her friend in the crowd Uranus shoved the princess into Endymion's arms. I'm trusting you with her life Endy! Don't fail me! The first senshi Beryl took out were the Saturnians. Rendering their power of death and rebirth useless to the Moon Queen. Endymion truly didn't fail the mission given to him by the younger Uranus. He died protecting his best friends lover. When things was over the only ones left alive was Queen Serenity, Pluto and the younger Neptune and Uranus. It broke Amara's heart seeing her loves soul encased in a moonbeam crystal.

When she saw her Queen trying to speak Pluto said. Queen Serenity let me explain what needs to happen next. Conserve your strength for sending them to a new time. Before she could even speak Uranus said. Pluto don't. We know if we are to keep all of our memories it has to be you a fellow outer and the guardian of time itself that ends our lives. But first tell me who will remember all and who won't. Pluto replied. The Jovian Princess. She'll know and act like she doesn't. Endymion or Darien as he will be called in his new time will remember and act like he doesn't. The princess will remember enough of the truth to be cautious and awaken you two first. But she will not believe the three can't be trusted. They'll eventually break her causing her to attempt to take her own life. That is when the crystal will come to you Uranus. Just remember your role at first will be to stay hidden no matter what and observe from the sidelines. The princess will need the two of you to train her in secret to be a warrior and to teach her to act in a manner to confuse the three.

They didn't dare ask Pluto what would happen to her over all this for they already knew. She would be confined to the halls of time until the senshi awakened once more. They stood back from Pluto weakened from battle but it was Neptune that said. Do it now Pluto. While we still have the strength to stop our talismans from lashing out at you. Pointing her staff at them Pluto cried even as she called out. Pluto Deadly Scream! In seconds Uranus and Neptune dropped to the ground their lives gone and their souls encased in moonbeam crystals. Whispering good-bye to the woman she'd always loved in secret Setsuna sealed herself at the gates of time. Summoning the last of her strength Queen Serenity raised her arm and released the Silver Crystal from her hand. Sending it and all she held dear into the future. With her last breath she said. On behalf of the moon you will be free again. The Queen died there alone in the ruins of the once great kingdom.

A Thousand Years Later

Amara sat up abruptly as she awoke from the nightmare of that last night on the moon rushing into the shower to wash away the sweat that covered her body. As promised from the beginning when Beryl re-awakened they stayed in the sidelines and trained Serena in secret. Until the Death Busters forced them out of hiding and into the fight along-side the other senshi. Rei's taunts had been cruel from the beginning. Showing her jealousy at Serena having control of the Silver Crystal. But so far the teasing from love and ice had been gentle and friendly. But Amara and Michelle both knew it couldn't stay that way much longer. Especially if Galaxia got hold of their star seeds. Because removal of those would break the seal Queen Serenity had placed on their dark sides hoping to cheat fate. But as the Queen once told them you can never truly cheat fate. Only slow it. Which was proven when Galaxia finally got hold of their star seeds just two weeks before. As she showered Amara thought of the confrontation they'd had the month before with the Starlights.

Flashback A Tokyo Rooftop

_Looking at the Starlights Uranus shouted. For God's sake! How many times do we have to tell you guys to stay the hell away from Serena?! If this keeps up the Marsian will catch on to the truth of your Lunar blood putting your sister in even greater danger from within. For her own safety it's been kept even from her she is one of a set of four. For the love of all that's holy! Repeated use of the Silver Crystals full unrestrained power killed your mother because half her soul was on Kinmoku with you three. Are you going to disgrace your mothers sacrifice by continuing your current path?! Star Maker shouted right back. Do you honestly think we don't know that?! The stars themselves still weep for her. No matter how much we push her away Serena keeps coming back insisting she be allowed to help in the search for Princess Kakyuu. It realy doesn't help matters that Seiya at Serena's request mind you keeps pretending to flirt with her to keep their focus off the two of you so that that bitch doesn't figure out you two are an item. Not her and Darien. When all Seiya wants to truly do is plop herself into Pluto's lap in her true form and kiss her senseless. Just because the three of us can take on fully functioning male forms doesn't mean we like it! Star Maker smirked a bit when she saw they was stunned into momentary silence. The eldest of four was in-love with the Senshi of Time. But this wasn't the time to explore that revelation._

Uranus sighed. Fine we'll do what we have to from our end of things to keep this from getting out of hand. You just be prepared to go along with whatever we set up. But know this. Serena has come up with if a worse comes to worse plan. Neptune and I just hope we are strong enough mentally to pull it off. When asked what that plan was Neptune replied with a shake of her head. I'm sorry but we can't tell you. Because if you should fall before we do Galaxia will become aware of it making the plan pointless. But if the plan works we'll be depending on the three of you to keep her safe from even us. The Outers then left the rooftop before the Starlights could question them further.

End Flashback

Amara shut off the water hard. Just last week they'd defeated the being that had taken control of Galaxia and freed her. Returning Galaxia to her true and pure self. Now today the Starlights would be going back to Kinmoku if she didn't stop them. Since she knew the time they intended to leave Amara had asked them to meet with her and the other Outers first before the others. When they met with the Starlights Kakyuu held up her hand before the others could speak and said. I can see by your eyes that you need the Starlights to remain here. So they will appear to leave and we'll meet with other Starlights on the moon who'll escort me home. Seiya and her sisters will return in secret within the hour. Then you can tell them anything they don't already know concerning their sister. True to Kakyuu's word the Starlights teleported into the Outers Mansion just under an hour later. Not even wasting her breath on a hello Yaten snapped out. Now tell us what the hell is going on!

When Amara was done explaining silent tears was running down Star Makers cheeks for she had fallen in love with the Senshi of Ice. Looking at Amara she said. Please don't you yourself hand out her punishment? For I can promise you this much. It will be Amy's lack of confidence in herself that will let them wear her down and turn her to their side. Amara nodded her head. I will not personally deal her any punishment other than the removal of her powers. But I make no guarantees about what Hermes himself will do. Even though Aries himself is a perverted self serving bastard. A fact even he will proudly admit too. He'll tolerate no treason against the servants of his sister Selene. It will be a miracle of he doesn't kill Rei. Aphrodite will be of much the same mind. She can be a kind decent woman, but if you arouse her anger you can kiss your ass good-bye. Many of the stone statues in museums whose artist has been listed as unknown was once humans who had angered her beyond even her tolerance for human foolishness.

For the sake of ease of contact the Starlights moved into the Outers mansion taking over the third floor bedrooms. That same day Amara had an intercom system installed in all the bedrooms. Just in-case things went to hell in a hand-basket while they were in their own beds. Though they hated doing it. For nearly two months the Starlights watched the slow degeneration of their sisters will to live through Neptune's soul mirror. One day Yaten had had all she could take of it and stormed into the mansions weight room where Amara had gone to workout and release her own sense of helplessness. Through the mirror she'd seen Serena's mother strike Serena's face hard enough to leave a bruise. Who the **hell** is that fucking pink haired, sperm burping bitch that treats Serena like she's no better than a speck of dust on her shoe?! Amara's smile showed no humor at all when she replied. What you call a bitch I call a spore. She's Serena's daughter from the future and a time-line that will cease to exist if we are successfull at saving her life. For some reason still unknown even to Setsuna she's unable to awaken us as senshi in that time-line forcing her and Darien to marry and produce that witch. But like I said if we are successfull the spore and that time-line will cease to exist. I pray to God that we succeed too. Because Sets has shown us glimpses of that future. Though it starts as a veritable Utopia it quickly becomes Serena's own personal hell.

By the time they was midway through the third month of letting fate play its hand. Taiki had lost almost all the love and respect she once held for Amy for her weakness at letting herself be turned against Serena. None of them blamed Luna for turning against her from the beginning for they knew it was through no fault of her own. The life preserving gas in the stasis capsule Queen Serenity had placed her and Artemis in had screwed with Luna's mind. There had been no time for the queens scientists to test it on the female feline mind. Once things was over the crystal could be used to heal her mind and return Luna to the loving and loyal advisor she'd once been. Though she too did not blame Luna for the way she was acting. It had still taken every ounce of self-control Amara possessed. To keep herself from drop-kicking Lunas' ass into outer-space on more than one occasion.

Serena's father Kenji owned and ran Mitsubishi Motors. He never understood why he'd done it. But the day his daughter was born he'd secretly set up a savings account in her name and deposited a portion of his own personal profits monthly. On her twenty first birthday she'd have access to a little over half a million dollars. He'd noticed his wife's growing venomous tongue towards their daughter and shielded her from it as best as his long hours at the plant would let him. Serena was a kind and loving child. The kind of girl all fathers worthy of being gifted with a daughter prayed for. He just couldn't understand why his wife had come to almost hate their first child. He was proud of Serena's little brother for even Sammy kept as much of the attention away from his older sister as he safely could. Ikuko had failed at turning their son against her. It was midway through the third week of the third month Kenji returned home from work about midnight and heard a thump and crash coming from his daughters room.

He rushed to his daughters room worried. Because once she went to bed for the night the only sounds that came from there was her snoring and Chopin playing softly on her CD player. He really needed to thank Amara for turning her interest to the classics. Kenji's knees tried to buckle when he slammed the door to her room open. For his daughter was lying in a fast growing pool of her own blood. While an empty bottle of pills, vodka and a blood covered razor blade laid nearby. Grabbing the cell phone he'd bought her the week before from her dresser he called 911. This is Kenji Tsukino of 1015 Light Avenue. I need medical help fast. My daughter has attempted suicide. Just as the ride to the hospital in the ambulance started Kenji noticed that the locket that always adorned the bow of Serena's school uniform started to flicker and fade. He'd known for more than two years who his daughter truly was. Because he'd followed her one night when he saw her sneaking out of the house. So he said softly. Please don't abandon her now? She needs you. A soft lilting female voice said into his mind. Do not worry. I am only going to the ones that can bring me back and help me save her. Then the locket vanished all together.

Across Town

Amara once again awoke abruptly from the same nightmare of that final night on the moon. But instead of rushing into the shower like she normally would a bright light held her in-place. Slapping the button above her head Amara screamed. Everyone get to my room now! It's show time! The only one who had not started sleeping in a transformed state had been Amara. Knowing her power would first have to merge with the Silver Crystal before she could transform into Sailor Uramoon. When the others was with her Amara took the crystal into her hand. For a brief second her senshi aura flared before subsiding. Pulling in a deep breath of air she yelled. Uranus Moon Eternal Star Power! When her transformation was complete Uramoon's fuku looked like Sailor Moons but done in the House of Uranus colors. Her once platinum blonde hair now reached her waist and was pulled into a pony-tail high atop her head. The bottom couple of inches now being a navy blue color. The rest of it had changed to silver. Her pink eye-shadow and matching lip-gloss had also changed to a navy blue color with a slight hint of Lunarien Silver. The wings she'd gained just before the mess with Galaxia changed to black with only a remaining hint of their original golden blue.

Slapping open her wrist communicator Uramoon yelled. All Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask get your asses to Tokyo General. Serena's in trouble. Closing it again she said in a voice that was so deadly calm that it scarred even Saturn. That'll get three of them there if only to gloat. They teleported into Serena's hospital room just in-time to stop the doctor from putting some Morphine into her IV so he could stitch up her arms. Slapping his hand hard enough the syringe flew across the room and shattered. Sailor Uramoon shouted. Don't give her that unless you really want to kill her! She allergic to it you fucking moron! Ignoring Serena's father, mother and brother. Star Healer and Saturn each grabbed an arm and focused their powers on forcing the drugs and alcohol out of Serena's system and into healing the cuts she'd made.

It was at this point the rest of the senshi and Tuxedo Mask appeared in the room. All but three going to stand at Serena's bedside. Even Luna stood at Artemis' side. Gut instinct telling her she'd been wrong to treat Serena so badly. Already pissed they'd been woken from a sound sleep for something other than a youma battle. The three showed their true colors not even noticing Rei's grandfather was in the room as well. Having already been there visiting a friend. He'd seen the doctors bring Serena in. Though all three was pissed it was Rei that said something so wrong no words could describe the anger that boiled up and out of Sailor Uramoon. Rei had said. Why are you wasting time trying to save her? When she's a good for nothing cry-baby that'll never amount to anything. Someone as pathetic as her should have never been given control of the Silver Crystal.

Uramoon shouted. Silence infidel! Or face death for treason instead of just removal of your powers! Uramoons anger was so great she'd reverted to speech patterns common to the people of Uranus during the Silver Millennium. What Venus said next was just as wrong if not worse. My child is dead because of her useless ass! Star Fighter shouted right back. Your child is dead slut because you had an abortion when she refused to help you trick Matoki into thinking the child was his! Looking at Mercury Star Maker said. Don't even open your mouth to speak Mercury. Out of all three of you she trusted you the most. You betrayed that trust the moment you let self doubt take control causing them to be able to turn you to their side. If even an ounce of the woman you once was remains, you'll stay silent and accept whatever punishment falls at your feet.

Rei made another wrong move when she smirked and said. Only the holder of the Silver Crystal can strip us of our powers and right now she's lying there useless as always. Uramoon grabbed Mars by the throat. With just the strength of one hand she lifted Mars several inches off the floor. With the other hand she opened her broach. Removing the Silver Crystal she snarled out. Is this what you're talking about Mars? Tossing Mars to the floor Uramoon raised the crystal on level with her heart and called out. Silver Crystal! Hear this temporary mistress of yours! These three before me have betrayed your true mistress Princess Serena. Forever strip from them the powers given to them by Aries, Hermes and Aphrodite. Forever remove their Senshi Rights. Hold those powers within yourself until the gods which gave them the powers can help me transfer them into the three cherished ones. SILVER MOON CRISIS POWER!

They all had to turn their heads as the Crystal flared brightly and pulled from Rei, Amy and Mina all that had made them senshi. When things was over they looked like normal teenage girls. Two of the three planetary symbols that once glowed brightly now appeared to be dull badly done tattoos. Although her symbol would never again glow as bright as it once had. Amy's symbol still glowed slightly showing she was truly sorry for the things she'd done. A fact which relieved Star Maker. Rei still being the idiot that she was said. Has having power over the Crystal already gone to your head Uranus? You know for a fact once removed. Only one from our blood-lines or one of Lunar blood can take permanent control of our powers. There is only one person of Lunar blood left alive. Which will force you into returning the powers of at-least two of us. Uramoon let out a mirthless laugh.

I am not Sailor Uranus you stinking skank. I am Sailor Uramoon get it right! And you couldn't be more wrong about the rest of it Rei, if someone ripped off your head, shit down your neck hole then slapped it back on backwards. You'll find out what I'm talking about soon enough. Because your betrayal released the vow of silence the rest of us took over a thousand years ago! When she turned to check Saturn's and Healer's progress with her love. Uramoon saw that though they leaned weakly against the bed rails they were smiling. But it was Healer that spoke. By God Uramoon we did it. We beat the Grim Reaper. She'll be okay. Uramoon asked Saturn. Because of your connection to death itself you are able to see the Reaper. Just how close was we Hotaru? Shaking her head Saturn replied. Trust me Sailor Uramoon. You truly don't want a truthfull answer to that. A finger of icy fear snaked its way down Uramoons spine. The Reaper had been in the room with them. They had very nearly failed.

Raising the crystal above her head Uramoon called out. Aries, Aphrodite and Hermes come to my aid. It's time for the cherished ones to make themselves known! In what could only be described as a muted boom of thunder two of the Gods Uramoon had called out to appeared in the room. She asked. Why is that infected cum bubble from lesbian butt sex other-wise known as Aries not among you? Aphrodite laughed. "You should stick to threatening to cut off his pecker and shoving it up his ass. It's the only one that's ever scarred him." Hermes told Uramoon. Hepheastus and Hades have him trapped in Tarterus until he calms down. To keep him from killing Miss Hino for what she's done. Because right now he's ready to scrap his promise to Queen Serenity not to do so. Looking at Mina Aphrodite said. Miss Aino. Unlike my brother I keep any promises I make so you too will continue to live. Even though my greatest desire at the moment is to turn you into a slab of stone good for nothing but scraping manure off a boot bottom.

My punishment for you is the permanent loss of the unearthly beauty that was gift to your royal blood-line and permanent banishment from the princess' side. Should you ever again attempt to contact Serena while she lives your death for treason will instantly follow. Now leave this room and my sight before I too say to hell with my own promise to Serenity. When Rei too tried to leave the room the Goddess used her powers to keep her there. No-one said you could go anywhere just yet Miss Hino. You and Miss Anderson here get to see the legend of the cherished ones you always scoffed at come to pass. But first my brother here needs a few words with her. Rei moved from being an idiot to being a colossal dumb-ass when she snarled. Why shouldn't I scoff at it? No Lunar Queen or Princess has ever given birth to more than one child. The ice in Aphrodite's voice made Rei regret speaking. Be silent or die Miss Hino it's your choice. For I made no promises about you.

Looking at Amy Hermes said to her. Out of all three of you I can see you are the only one truly remorseful for what you have done. So you will not be banished from the Princess' side. Though you personally will never again hold the power of Mercury. You have a chance at redeeming yourself and the honor that your mother during the Silver Millennium destroyed. Work hard to win back their trust and remain loyal to it. If future generations continue to remain loyal to that trust. Your blood-line will win back control of the powers of Mercury. But until then only one of Lunar blood will be its holder. Amy accepted her punishment and only dared to approach Serena's bed-side at Star Makers request. Amy you can start now gaining back not only my trust but my love as well. By sitting here holding her hand and watching all that happens next in silence.

When Amy had done as told Aphrodite called for Star Fighter to approach her. Call out the name you've been known by and your current senshi name. Then state your true name and how you fit into the legend of the cherished ones. Star Fighter replied. Though I've been known as Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter. My true name is Seiya Selene Tsukino Princess of the Moon. I am the first of four daughters born in a single birth to Queen Serenity. It is only when four born in a single birth are acting as one can the big freeze be stopped.

The Goddess nodded her head. Now touch the crystal and accept into your body the power of Venus. When she did so Seiya felt a rush of power unlike anything she'd ever felt before. For a brief moment her Star Senshi aura flared to wrap around and combine with her new powers. When the bright light faded her Starlight Fuku had been replaced with the House of Venus Fuku. Her hair though its color and length stayed the same. Was now styled in the manner of the Venusian Senshi. When she looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door Seiya said. Okay the hair-style itself can stay. But this damn bow has got to go. Even the silver under-skirt and puffy sleeves can stay. But someone has got to do something about all this orange. It looks hideous on me! Laughing Aphrodite snapped her fingers and instantly all that was orange changed to black. Grinning Seiya said. Now this looks good.

As the second born Star Maker knew she was next. Approaching Uramoon and the Gods she said. Though I've been known as Taiki Kou/Sailor Star Maker. My true name is Taiki Selene Tsukino Princess of the Moon. I am the second of four daughters born in a single birth to Queen Serenity. Nodding his head Hermes said. Now touch the crystal and accept into your body the power of Mercury. Taiki's Star Senshi aura reacted much as Seiya's had done. When the bright light that hid her faded she was dressed in the fuku for the House of Mercury. Though its color and length remained the same, Taiki's hair was now styled like Setsuna's. Looking at her new form Taiki said. Okay the boots, fuku and hair can stay. But Hermes you've got to do something about all this blue. It so does not match my eyes. Laughing Hermes snapped his fingers. Instantly all that was a light blue on the fuku changed to a light lilac. All that was a darker blue changed to exactly match Taiki's eyes. Now this works for me.

Yaten didn't even wait to be asked to approach Uramoon and the gods. But before she even did she looked at Rei and said. Bitch you better start running now. Because if you are in my sights when I am done here. I'll come after you personally. Rei ran. Now standing before Uramoon Yaten said. Though I've been known as Yaten Kou/Sailor Star Healer. My true name is Yaten Selene Tsukino Princess of the Moon. I am the third of four daughters born in a single birth to Queen Serenity. It is with the help of the three eldest of us that the youngest of us Princess Serena will be able to stop the big freeze. Uramoon chuckled. You know what to do Yaten. But do it fast. I need to give the power of the crystal back to Serena so she can wake up. That and there's only so much time I can safely control it. Yaten replied. Okay but all that's red on my new fuku better come out black and my pony-tail stays. A few moments later Yaten was the new and true holder of the power of Mars. A simply evil little smile spread across Sailor Mars' features as she mentally calculated Rei's running speed. After opening the one window in the room she slightly leaned out it bringing her hands together. She called out. Mars Star Sensitive Inferno! When the flow of power stopped Mars yelled. Hey Rei you better hurry that run home. People get arrested for running naked in the streets!

Though she wanted to Uramoon didn't laugh at Yaten's antics. For she was too busy returning Serena's power to her. But she did mentally laugh about the groan of desire that came from Jupiter's throat when Mars leaned out the window. Lita had been able to see right up Yaten's skirt. When the power transfer was complete Uranus was back to her true senshi self and Serena's eyes was slowly opening. When her eyes was fully open Serena could see the raw naked pain in her lovers eyes and realized she'd been wrong to try and end her own life. Because the pain she'd caused this strong proud woman was worse than anything she'd been put through. When she tried to apologize Uranus put a finger tip against her lips and kissed Serena's forehead softly. Hush Koneko no need for words I understand. Now do you remember the promise I made you that long ago night on the moon? When she said that she did Uranus told her. Well then kitten let me tell you a story. By the time Uranus was done explaining Serena's sisters was standing at the foot of her bed.

With a crooked grin Venus said. Hey sis glad you're going to be alright. While her sisters hugged and loved on Serena, Amara let her senshi form slip away and turned to face Serena's parents. Mr. Tsukino if she wishes it. Will you allow Serena to move into my home with me? Before he could even speak Ikuko replied. Of course it will be allowed. I won't have the sick perverted lifestyle she's chosen tainting my home. Amara raised an eyebrow when Kenji said. Silence Ikuko for it is no-longer your home. Come morning I'll be filing for a divorce because of your abuse of her. I want you and your things out by the end of the week! When Ikuko stormed out of the room he said to Amara. I'm sorry but if I'm to be a proper father to her I can't let her move out until she reaches eighteen. But you may come anytime you wish to see her and even spend the weekends. But I'm warning you girl if any hanky-panky is going on, it stops now! At-least until the day you put a wedding ring on her finger. Just because you're both girls doesn't mean I'll be willing to change that little rule.

Smiling broadly Amara replied. You've got a deal Tsukino-san. It took a months worth of proper rest and diet for Serena to gain back enough of her strength to safely heal Luna's mind but she did it. In that same month whenever Rei was away from the temple Rei's grandfather helped Yaten learn how to properly read the sacred flame and the visions contained within. The day Yaten had full mastery over this new side of her he held a small chunk of un-lit wood over the flame until it caught. Handing it to her he said. Here Miss Yaten. The sacred flame feels you have mastered its use well enough to be allowed to take a piece of it home and start your own sacred fire. The sacred flame will never go out. Even if water hits it. For it is a gift from Aries himself. So like him it is eternal.

Before she stood to leave Yaten asked. Hino sensei no matter what time of day I've come for my lessons Rei has not been here. May I be so bold as to ask why? The monk replied. I sent her back to her parents in Nagoya. She betrayed the White Moon Princess. I could not allow her to further taint this holy place with that darkness. Surprise had Yaten saying. You speak as if you've always known who we are and didn't find out just a month ago. The monk chuckled and started to shimmer slightly. When the small light show was over. A man wearing a red tuxedo and cape. With long black hair that stood at about five foot ten had replaced the four foot tall monk. I am King David Hino of Mars. Grandfather to Rei Millicent Hino Princess of Mars. During the Silver Millennium Queen Serenity helped me fake my death and sent me into the future. Giving that other form to hide my true self in. Hoping that being raised by me instead of her mother Rei would not become the vindictive witch she was. But I guess I failed my mission because she's worse now than she was then. When the king returned to his second form Yaten gave him an uncharacteristic gentle smile and said. Hino sensei you only would have failed if you had never tried. Yaten then walked the short distance home keeping her hand carefully cupped around the flame.

Michelle and Darien had been married for two years and was expecting their first child. The day Serena and Amara married two years later. Theirs was the first legal same sex marriage to occur in Japan. Rather than her father as was tradition. It was Sammy that escorted his sister up the isle to her beloved. It was just six short months later the four daughters of Serenity acting as one decimated the comet that would've smashed into the Earth causing damage on a global scale. That would have taken a thousand year sleep to recover from. Returning to the mansion that all the senshi shared now the girls intended to get some much needed energy restoring rest. But heard the sounds of vomiting coming from one of the downstairs bathrooms.

Following the sound Serena opened the door to see her own wife on her knees paying homage to the porcelain god known as a toilet. Amara are you alright? Holding out a small white stick with a blue plus sign on it. She said between bouts of what was now dry heaves. Hell no I'm not alright! And don't ask me how the fucking hell this happened when we're both girls! It only took a few seconds of thought for Serena's mind to reach the answer. She nearly turned blue from laughter. When she finished brushing her teeth Amara snarled. What the hell's so funny kitten? Between fits of laughter Serena replied. The Silver Crystal it gave us our wish. A child that was a physical part of both of us. But it must have chosen you as the one to carry it. Just in-case the prophecy was wrong about my survival against that comet today. Sailor Uramoon is going to come about the right way. Through birth!

Amara became so happy she forgot to be pissed about missing the first half of the following years racing season due to recovery from the birth. After giving her petite love a fierce yet tender kiss she whispered. Come on honey let's go to the plant and tell your dad. When they left the former Starlights lowered the magazines they'd been using to hide the smirks on their features. Because of being able to feel the creation of a new star they'd known for six weeks Amara was pregnant. Seiya asked. Are you going to tell them Taiki? Taiki who'd decided to stretch out on the sofa instead of going to hers and Amy's room chortled. Hell no. It's going to be fun watching her get pissed when she finds out there's three of them in there. Because of Serena they have the blood of Kinmoku in their veins. So they can already hear me mind speak to them. They've agreed to hide each other when dear old Uncle Darien does the sonogram. Boy it's going to be fun watching her find out during delivery. Seiya and Yaten then each handed their sister a twenty dollar bill. Taiki had been right about when Amara's morning sickness would kick in.

Six and a half months later

Amara had been in labor for about eight hours now and cursing out everyone for at-least half that time. It wasn't helping matters she was scared because the baby was coming a month early. Sammy was having fun laughing at some of the things he heard coming from her room. When one really bad contraction hit Amara yelled. God damn son of a croc eating bitch licking hairy blue balled monkey fucking panda bitch this hurts! Kenji grinned. She's a colorfull one son. When Darien came in to check the progress of her dilation he made the mistake of getting too close to Amara's hands. Grabbing his tie and wrapping it in her hand she pulled him close to her face. I'm warning you Chiba you've got exactly ten seconds to get me some decent pain killers or Michelle's going to be a widow. Because I'll turn this fucking tie into a hangman's noose!

Being the wise man that he was Darien backed up enough she couldn't touch him again. I'm sorry Amara but it's too late. You're at 10. It's show-time. Not even Darien's ancestors were safe when she cussed him for being a slow witted man. Amara breathed a sigh of relief twenty minutes later when the baby exited her body. When even through the blood and yuck she could see white hair with navy blue tips she said. Kaze. Her name is Kaze. Her relief didn't last long when a contraction hit so strongly it brought her upper body off the bed. Chiba get over here there's another one coming! When he told her to calm down that it was just the after birth coming out Amara yelled. Listen you dickless in-bred monkey fucker! After pushing that one out I know the feel of a baby. This aint no empty water sack!

Ten minutes later Amara's and Serena's second daughter was named Haruka. Amara could hear the fear in Darien's voice when he said. Ah don't relax just yet Amara. You're about to have a third one! She screeched. Son of a shit eating bitch! Are you sure you fucking graduated medical school? How on Gods fucking green Earth did you miss this?! The third and final girl was named Serenity. She had her grandmothers light lavender hair and eyes. When Amara and the babies was cleaned up and ready for visitors. Kenji got to hold Haruka while Serenity was in Serena's arms and Kaze was in Amara's. Looking at Darien she said. Hey cape boy you make a really good doctor. Placing a hand on each side of her legs Darien replied. Oh. Is that the reason you called me and my ancestors dickless in-bred monkey fuckers? It wasn't often someone could make Amara blush but she did then.

After apologizing to her cousins husband she asked. Hey is Sets out there? I have what might be a stupid question for her. When Amara asked Setsuna her questions Setsuna replied. First Haruka has no planetary symbol simply because she'a a normal little girl. Though because of both her parents being senshi her strength will be enhanced. As you found out for yourself because of how strong the two are. The powers of the Moon and Uranus can not be safely contained in the same body for any great length of time. Making twins a must in that situation. Which is why Kaze was born with the mark of Uranus upon her brow just as Serenity was born with the mark of the Moon upon hers.

A short while later Setsuna was looking at the babies through the hospitals nursery window when her wife of six months walked up behind her. Placing her love in a loose embrace Seiya kissed Setsuna's cheek softly. Are you about ready to go honey? Setsuna replied. You go on down and get the car. Ill be right out. When Seiya got on the elevator Setsuna took one last look at the baby with lavender hair and eyes. Smiling softly she whispered. Welcome back my Queen. It's good to see you again.

The End

Authors Notes: I'm sure you can tell by the way I had Amara cursing Darien while in labor I've been watching way too much Crocodile Hunter re-runs again and way too much Robin Williams stand up. And trust me when I say that the things I had Amara say was polite compared to what some women say when going through the hell of birth. I should know. Went through it twice myself twenty years ago. Then this past christmas with my daughter when she presented me with a grandson for Christmas. Flame my story if you must. But keep the flames respectful of the fact I even had the stones to post it. It's not easy for a 42 year old lesbian to admit they're so hooked on a cartoon they want to write their own story based on the show. The one thing the flames should never say is that Serena(Usagi) is too girly to ever be a lesbian. Because they would be wrong. (Can you tell I had some idiot tell me that one when they reviewed my first story.) By the way Nagoya is a real. It's in the Aichi prefecture of Japan. My favorite SeraMyu actress Takagi Nao was born there. Who in my opinion was the best Tenou Haruka(Sailor Uranus) to ever grace the SeraMyu stage. On July 10th of this year she'll be celebrating her 32nd birthday. She has her own websight called Nao'sStyle. Drop her a line and wish her a happy birthday. I also want to thank my friend Daniel Holmes for the phrases 'sperm burping bitch' and 'infected cum bubble from lesbian butt sex'. He's a great resource for funny insults.


End file.
